


Картина

by Grissel



Series: Драбблы по "Королеве Сондок" [2]
Category: Seondeok yeowang
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grissel/pseuds/Grissel
Summary: Принцесса Чхонмён решила привести внешность сестры в должный вид.





	Картина

Когда Токман, переодевшись, выходит из хижины и спускается во двор, принцесса Чхонмен грустно вздыхает. Вид у Токман в платье из драгоценного шелка до крайности нелепый. Она не умеет носить платьев. Никаких. Даже в детстве, когда не было необходимости скрывать свой пол, она предпочитала штаны и рубахи – потому что так удобнее. А в последние годы сама нередко забывала, что она не мужчина. И походка у нее мужская, широкая, тяжелая – из-под шелкового подола выглядывают мысы грубых солдатских сапог. Мужская прическа - воинский узел на макушке – усугубляет впечатление. Может, в этом все и дело?  
Принцесса берет Токман за руку, усаживает на колоду посреди двора.  
\--Давай я тебя причешу.  
Она вынимает яшмовый гребень, распускает волосы Токман, и те тяжелой волной падают на спину.  
Чхонмён дважды в день – утром и вечером, причесывают служанки. Нужно не менее ста раз провести гребнем по волосам, только тогда они будут густыми и шелковистыми. Так принцессу учили с детства.  
Токман обычно причесывалась пятерней, только чтоб колтунов не было, и не глядя, сворачивала волосы в узел – откуда в казарме зеркало? Но волосы у нее такие же густые, как у принцессы, кто-то что-то наврал насчет «сто раз провести гребнем».  
Больше ничего сходного в облике сестер нет. Они двойняшки, а не близнецы. Из-за этого несходства никто, даже они сами, долго не догадывался об их родстве. Но если приглядеться, если знать королевскую семью, можно понять, в чем дело.  
Токман обликом пошла в отца: высокий рост, широкая кость, выдающиеся скулы. Болезнь и малоподвижный образ жизни сделали его величество грузным, лицо его – одутловатым, но если б он изнурял себя воинскими упражнениями и много времени проводил под открытым небом, то в молодости выглядел бы, как старшая дочь.  
Чхонмён – вылитая мать, королева Мая. Смерть детей, забота о муже заставили эту нежную женщину рано увянуть, но ее прежний облик отражен в старшей дочери.  
Чхонмён проводит гребнем по волосам, осторожно, прядь за прядью, укладывает прическу. Она не видит, как меняется лицо Токман. Странным образом в этих чертах, где раньше читались лишь дерзость и упрямство, проступают невиданные доселе девические красота и прелесть. Даже густой загар теперь кажется нежным румянцем.  
Юсин не может оторвать взгляда от этого преображения. Он всегда твердил себе, что внешность Токман не имеет для него значения, что он полюбил ее за ум и силу воли… Теперь получается, что он лгал себе. Снова – лгал.  
Альчхон тоже смотрит – на изящные руки принцессы, длинные пальцы, на тонкое лицо, которое обычно скрывает вуаль. Она словно сделана из тончайшего танского фарфора, принцесса Чхонмён, настолько она прекрасна. Но фарфор так же хрупок, как красив. Если их общий замысел удастся, Юсин и Токман навсегда покинут Силлу. Сможет ли принцесса жить без тех, кого она так любит? И сможет ли он уберечь ее? Он отдал бы жизнь за Юсина и Токман, это правда, но принцесса – не собрат во хваранстве, не товарищ по оружию, она -- нечто совсем иное для него. И не потому, что она – вонхва, госпожа всех хваранов. А кто – Альчхон боится даже думать, он, который не боится ничего.  
Две девушки – в глубине двора, они составляют центр композиции. Два хварана – слева и справа. Каждый смотрит на свою принцессу. Это подчеркивает перспективу. Все вместе выглядит словно картина, созданная умелым мастером. Но у картины должен быть зритель. Пятый человек отошел чуть подальше, сложил ладони рамочкой, чтоб видеть всю картину целиком.  
Пидам все еще не решил для себя, что ему делать дальше: оставаться ли зрителем и наблюдать за происходящим на картине – или сделать шаг вперед, войти в картину и самому стать действующим лицом. И то и другое представляется ему одинаково забавным.


End file.
